Loving Her
by SapphireGold-59
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION - Lolita, fellow student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only girl to turn down Sirius Black. But maybe they've got more in common then they think. Will be rated M for Obvious reasons, but we haven't got there yet. Sozza.


**AN. **

**DISCLAIMER - We own nothing but Lolita.**

**SBOC/JPLE**

**Chapter One. Lolita's POV.**

The train whistled through the English countryside, the landscape flashing before my eyes. I sighed as I leaned my head against the window, watching my breath fog the cold glass. My ticket dug into my palm, reading 'Lolita Ashwell, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾. 12 September'. I smiled as my fingers traced the slightly raised lettering taking me back to my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts, my home.

Xxx

"Lee-lee!" Lily's voice rang out through the Great Hall as I stumbled in at dinner time. Lily Evans, my best friends and the smartest girl I know. "Oh my god where were you? Everyone got back ages ago."

"Yesterday Lil." I reminded her, gasping as she smothered me in a hug. Or attempted too, Lily is five foot three and tiny. I stand taller than her at five foot six. She is absolutely gorgeous Lils, red hair and the greenest eyes that absolutely flash when she gets angry, which happens quite a lot.

"Well yeah, but why didn't you get back?"

"Family stuff. Father had an important ball last night." I lie, wincing as she hits a particularly sore bruise. I couldn't tell her about my family; she was my best friend but her family is perfect, not like mine. I frowned, thinking back over the holidays.

Xxx_ Flashback to the holidays._

_I'd said goodbye to him at the gate, making sure my mother saw. The muggle from down the road. I didn't kiss him in front of her, I didn't want him dead. Thank God we were moving tomorrow. _

"_LOLITA ASHWELL! Who was that boy? Who was he Lolita? Muggle filth, _that's _what he was! A daughter of mine, daring to talk to a Muggle!"_

"_Talking to him wasn't the _only _thing I did. Mother. Besides, he was cute!"_

_I tensed as Father walked into the room. "Maybelle, what's going on here?"_

"_This SLUT has been talking and God Knows what else with MUGGLE FILTH Lorenzo." _

"_What's that? My daughter, a pure blood, is associating with _filth_?" Father's voice had gone dangerously quiet, and I winced as he walked over, slapping me across the face and knocking me down. _

"_Father, please." I screamed as he kicked me, feeling my ribs break. "I have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow." _

"_You're not going anywhere. You are not my daughter." _

_With that they turned and walked out, leaving me on the floor._

Xxx End of flashback.

I grinned as I walked into my dorm with Lily, seeing my trunk already there. Got to love the house elves. I watched her getting ready for bed, laughing as she methodically plaited her hair, like she'd done every night for the past two years.

"You not sleeping tonight Lee?" Lily was used to my sleeping habits, but she still worried.

"Nah babes, I think I'll stay up for a little bit. It's just good to be back."

"Goodnight Lee-lee."

"Night Lily."

I listened until her breathing deepened, meaning she was asleep, before getting up and sneaking out of the dorm. I ran down the stairs and knocked on the Boy's dorm softly.

"Remus. Remus are you there?" Remus Lupin was my other best friend, and a Werewolf.

"Lee-lee? Is that you?" Remus stepped out of the dorm, hugging me tightly. I winced as he hugged my broken ribs, letting go quickly. Remus was the only one who knew about my parents, he'd known since last year.

"What happened to you? Oh Lee, what did they do?"

Dammit, he noticed me wince. I sighed as he lifted my shirt, wiping away the magic covering the bruise on my face. The bruises on my ribs had spread, the dark inky patches threaded with purple.

"I talked to a muggle in front of them Remus, deliberately."

"_Oh Lee._ Can you not antagonise them? I hate seeing you come back like this." Remus said exasperatedly.

"Sorry Rem, I can't help it. It's all I can do to get back at them. Anyways, how are you? How were your holidays?"

I always hated being away from him on full moons, he was so sick after his transformations.

"Same as usual Lee-lee, same as usual. Anyway sweet you need to go to bed. You're practically falling asleep in my arms. Night Lolita."

"Night Remy. It's so good to see you again." I stumbled up the stairs to my room, falling asleep as soon as I found my bed.

Xxx

**Sirius's POV**

'_FLYING SHEPERDS PIE!'_

I ducked as McGonagall got hit full on by James's breakfast, listening to the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall.

Sure enough, this was quickly followed by a screeching "JAMES POTTER" as Professor McGonagall whipped down the aisle, neatly dodging the rest of the airborne food.

"Done it this time mate, don't you know she hates pie. Have fun in detention."

"Sirius Black, don't think I don't know you were involved in this. Both of you..."

"Ah James, why does she always blame me? Oi! What was that for?"

I glared at him as he elbowed me.

"Get your bony arm out of me ribs."

"Mate. Look." He pointed towards the main hall as Lily walked in with her best friend, Lucy or something.

This girl was gorgeous. Thickest blonde hair I've ever seen, curls messed up like she'd just run her hand through them. Black T-Shirt clinging to her curves, and her eyes. Paler than mine, grey as the moon. We've been in classes with her, but she used to be a quite little thing with no body. Damn she'd changed over the summer!

"Remus, what's her name!"

"Lolita Ashwell, Sirius. She's been in class with us since first year." Remus sighed.

Professor McGonagall caught sight of Lolita standing in the doorway and immediately stopped shouting at James.

"Ah Lolita, did you get back alright? Here's your timetable for the year."

"Oh thanks Professor. Yes I got back okay. I'm looking forward to this year." She said to McGonagall, charming her into a good temper.

"I'm going to have to thank that girl Sirius mate; she's just gotten us out of trouble." James said to me.

"Mate, I was thinking I might have to thank her myself."

**Lolita's POV**

"Hey doll. It's Lolita right?"

I looked up from checking my schedule to see Sirius Black standing in front of me. This guy is amazing. Taller than me, messiest black hair that flops into his eyes, a quidditch build. Eyes greyer than mine, deeper. He's also an arrogant, egotistical prat, though at least he isn't like the rest of his Voldemort loving family. As I was thinking this I realised he was still talking.

"I'll have to thank you for charming McGonagall, we were just about to score a detention. Fancy a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Sirius Black isn't it? Sorry. I'm busy. I don't date Blacks." I sneered, watching the amazement on his face.

"But. But, I'm not like the rest of the.. Whatever, sorry I even asked!" He stormed away from me, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Mate, she turned you down. First time ever huh? Losing your charm mate, losing your charm." James Potter, another arrogant jerk, teased him. Like Sirius, James was also absolutely gorgeous, messy black hair, quidditch build and thick glasses, but he managed to make even them look good! He was also completely in love with Lily, much to her annoyance.

"It will do you some good mate, to get turned down once in a while." That was Remus, laughing along.

"Oh it's okay Siri baby, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." I watched as one of his many fan girls pawed him, this time a fake blonde Gryffindor called April. He shrugged her off, leaving quickly with James and Remus in tow.


End file.
